


Fractured Fuchsia

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: Yuri attempts to comfort Natsuki after she wakes up from a traumatic flashback.A story based on personal experience.





	Fractured Fuchsia

 

...

_...hm?_

 

I’m woken up by Natsuki stirring next to me. Her breathing is erratic and restless as she squirms under the sheet. A pained expression is painted across her face, small whimpers escaping from her.

 

“...n-no... please, I was good today...” she mumbles, shivering against the pillow.

 

_Is she... having a nightmare? Should I wake her up?_

 

I know that Natsuki’s past... certainly wasn’t as rosy as her demeanor might suggest, or at least at a cursory glance. There’s subtle nuances about her that only someone close could notice; her eyes carry a thousand metre stare, and she frequently looks around behind her, as if she were always vigilant or prepared to flee at a moment’s notice.

 

_She has experienced things no one ever should... carrying all of that around, on top of trying to convey a sense of normalcy must be exhausting..._

 

I tentatively reach a hand over, and place it on her shoulder.

 

“HELP!”

 

Suddenly, she bolts upright, a bead of sweat pushing through her forehead. Her unexpected rise causes me to recoil, but I reach over again.

 

“Natsuki, it’s okay! You’re safe!” I say, trying to reassure her. Her breathing is unsettlingly quick, her eyes darting around the room.

 

“I-I...” she looks over to me, stammering. A single soft tear rolls down her cheek.

 

“You’re safe now...”

 

Unable to say anything more, she wraps her arms around me, burying her face into my shoulder. I return the embrace, gently rubbing her back with my hand.

 

“There, there now... it’s okay...” I coo, trying to comfort her. She shivers in my arms, sobbing quietly.

 

“You’re okay now, Natsuki...”

 

This isn’t the first time this has happened, and it’s highly unlikely that it will be the last. The only thing I can do is try to bring her back to the present, and remind her that she’s no longer in danger.

 

“S-Sorry...” she quivers, resting her head against me. I pull her closer to me, continuing to stroke her back.

 

“I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore, okay?”

 

I feel her nod against me.

 

“E-Even if I’m so passive that I apologize to tables when I bump into them, I’ll be there for you...”

 

She lets out a quick laugh, and looks up at me.

 

“Y-Yuri...” she sniffles, a weak smile on her face, “this is the closest I’ve had to anything resembling care in a long time... and it’s scary...”

 

“S-Scary?” I ask. _Oh no, have I been too forward with her? Have I driven her away now? No, that can’t be it, or else she would have left, right? But what if-_

 

“I-It all feels so real in the moment,” she continues, “but you’re there for me. And I don’t want to lose that!”

 

Her lip trembles, and she starts weeping into my shoulder again.

 

“I’ll always be here for you, Natsuki...” I say delicately, gently running a finger through her hair. “We can stay like this as long as you want, okay?”

 

“Uh-Huh...” She responds, slightly muffled.

For… goodness knows how long, we simply lay in bed together, I absentmindedly run my fingers through her soft pink hair, watching the tress sway with the wind outside the window. The only sounds are the rustling of the leaves outside, and Natsuki’s placid breathing.

Before I know it, she is sound asleep. Unconsciously, she reaches her arm over me and intertwines her legs with mine.

Right now, she looks so peaceful… it’s a stark contrast to earlier. It pains me to see her like that; to live with that fear, and not be able to escape it even in sleep…

I close my eyes, letting out a sigh.

“I-I love you…”

She lets out a sleepy yawn and murmurs contentedly. I can’t help but smile.

_We all have our demons… heaven knows I do… but we have each other. As scary as things might be sometimes, we don’t have to face them alone._

I can’t change her past, but I _can_ help her forge a new future.

_Sleep well, Natsuki… you deserve some rest…_


End file.
